leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Karthus/historia
Historia | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = | Zawód = Piewca Śmierci | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , | Rywale = | 1:Skórka = Widmowy Karthus | 2:Skórka = Statua Karthusa | 3:Skórka = Karthus Żniwiarz | 4:Skórka = Karthus z Pentakill | 5:Skórka = Fnatic Karthus | 6:Skórka = Karthus Zguba Światła }} Krótka Karthus jest zwiastunem zagłady, fanatycznie oddanym pięknu i klarowności śmierci. Nawet za młodu miał obsesję na punkcie śmiertelności, stając się coraz bardziej bezwzględnym w pościgu za swoimi mrocznymi żądzami. Pragnąc połączyć się ze śmiercią, Karthus udał się do Shadow Isles i z własnej woli oddał się nieumarłym. Zamienił się w Piewcę Śmierci, przerażającego licza, którego jedynym celem jest podarowanie błogosławionego daru śmierci. Dłuższa Karthus to nieumarły duch, którego przerażające pieśni zapowiadają jego koszmarne nadejście. Żywi boją się wieczności nieśmierci, ale on widzi w niej tylko piękno i czystość, doskonałe połączenie życia i śmierci. Gdy wyrusza z Shadow Isles, chce pokazać śmiertelnikom piękno śmierci – jest apostołem nieżywych. Urodził się w slumsach, tuż za murami noxiańskiej stolicy. Jego matka zmarła przy porodzie, pozostawiając go i jego siostry ojcu na wychowaniu. Zniszczony i zaszczurzony dom dzielili z innymi rodzinami, a na posiłki mieli wodę deszczową i robactwo. Ze wszystkich dzieci Karthus najlepiej łapał szczury i regularnie przynosił pogryzione szczątki do garnka. Śmierć często gościła w slumsach Noxusu. Rankiem słychać było krzyki rodziców rozpaczających nad zwłokami dzieci znalezionymi tuż po przebudzeniu. Karthus nauczył się rozkoszować tymi lamentami i z fascynacją obserwował, jak karbowi nacinali kostury i wynosili zwłoki z domów. W nocy młody Karthus przekradał się przez zatłoczone pokoje, poszukując tych, którzy byli bliscy śmierci. Miał nadzieję, że zobaczy, jak uchodzi z nich życie. Przez lata jego nocne wyprawy nie przyniosły rezultatów, ponieważ nie można było przewidzieć, kiedy ktoś umrze. Nie mógł doświadczyć chwili śmierci, dopóki nie nawiedziła jego rodziny. Epidemie chorób były częste w takich warunkach, a gdy siostry Karthusa zachorowały, uważnie im się przyglądał. Gdy jego ojciec tonął w smutku, Karthus był niezwykle przykładnym bratem, który zajmował się chorymi siostrami. Przyglądał się, jak każda z nich umierała, a on odczuwał coś, gdy światło gasło w ich oczach – pragnienie zobaczenia, co jest po śmierci, i poznania tajemnic wieczności. Gdy karbowi przyszli po ich zwłoki, Karthus podążał za nimi do świątyni, zadając pytania dotyczące ich zakonu i śmierci. Czy osoba może istnieć w chwili zakończenia życia, ale przed rozpoczęciem śmierci? Gdyby udało się zrozumieć i pochwycić ten graniczny moment, być może udałoby się połączyć mądrość życia z czystością śmierci? Karbowi szybko się zorientowali, że Karthus doskonale nadaje się do ich zakonu i wstąpił w jego szeregi. Zaczynał jako kopacz grobów i budowniczy stosów pogrzebowych, ale z czasem awansował na zbieracza zwłok. Codziennie prowadził swój wózek po ulicach Noxusu, zbierając ciała. Jego pieśni żałobne szybko stały się znane w Noxusie, pełne smutku lamenty, które mówiły o pięknie śmierci oraz nadziei, że to, co czeka nas dalej, jest warte zaakceptowania. Wiele zrozpaczonych rodzin znalazło pocieszenie w tych pieśniach, gdyż przynosiły im spokój. W końcu Karthus zaczął pracować w świątyni, doglądając chorych w ich ostatnich chwilach, patrząc, jak śmierć po nich przychodziła. Karthus przemawiał do każdej osoby, odprowadzając jej duszę na drugą stronę i poszukując dalszej wiedzy w ich gasnących oczach. W końcu Karthus doszedł do wniosku, że niczego więcej nie dowie się od śmiertelników i tylko martwi mogą udzielić mu odpowiedzi. Umierające dusze nie mogły powiedzieć, co jest po drugiej stronie, ale według plotek i historii, którymi straszyło się dzieci, istniało miejsce, w którym śmierć nie była końcem – Shadow Isles. Karthus opróżnił świątynne szkatuły i wykupił przejście do Bilgewater, miasta nękanego przez dziwną czarną mgłę, która podobno przyciągała dusze do przeklętej wyspy. Żaden kapitan nie chciał zabrać Karthusa na Shadow Isles, ale w końcu trafił na zamroczonego rumem rybaka, który miał pełno długów i nic do stracenia. Łódź płynęła przez wiele dni i nocy, aż pewnego dnia burza zepchnęła łódź na skały przy wyspie, której nie było na żadnej mapie. Czarna mgła wyłoniła się z wyspy pełnej pokręconych drzew i ruin. Rybak uwolnił łódź i zawrócił w panice w kierunku Bilgewater, a Karthus wskoczył do wody i popłynął do brzegu. Podpierając się ponacinanym kosturem karbowego, zaczął śpiewać pieśń, którą przygotował na moment własnej śmierci, a wiatr zaniósł jego słowa w głąb wyspy. Czarna mgła przepełniła Karthusa, niszcząc jego ciało i ducha starożytną magią, ale jego pragnienie życia po śmierci było tak silne, że nie został unicestwiony. Zamiast tego przeszedł przemianę i narodził się na nowo jako bezcielesny upiór. Objawienie spłynęło na Karthusa, gdy stał się tym, czym zawsze uważał, że powinien być – istotą stojącą na granicy życia i śmierci. Piękno tego wiecznego momentu wypełniło go radością, gdy przeklęte duchy tej wyspy powstały, aby doświadczyć jego przemiany, przyciągane jego pasją jak drapieżniki czujące krew. Wreszcie Karthus znalazł się tam, gdzie było jego miejsce, otoczony tymi, którzy rozumieli, czym była nieśmierć. Przepełniony fanatyzmem wiedział, że musi powrócić do Valoranu i podzielić się tym darem z żywymi, aby uwolnić ich od śmiertelnych zmartwień. Karthus obrócił się i czarna mgła zaniosła go ponad falami do łodzi rybaka. Mężczyzna padł na kolana i błagał o życie, a Karthus obdarował go błogosławieństwem śmierci, kończąc jego śmiertelne cierpienie i wskrzeszając jako nieśmiertelnego ducha, śpiewając pieśń dla odchodzących dusz. Rybak był pierwszą z wielu dusz, które Karthus uwolnił. Wkrótce Piewca Śmierci dowodził armią nieumarłych widm. Dla przebudzonych zmysłów Karthusa Shadow Isles zdawało się być zawieszone w miejscu, a oferowane błogosławieństwo śmierci – zmarnowane. Podjudzał zmarłych, aby szerzyli piękno śmierci pośród żywych, zakończyli erę śmiertelności i doprowadzili do rozpoczęcia wspaniałej ery nieśmierci. Karthus stał się emisariuszem Shadow Isles, zwiastunem zguby, a jego pieśni niosły pochwałę śmierci. Jego legiony dusz dołączają do pieśni pogrzebowych – ich upiorna muzyka sięga dalej niż czarna mgła i można ją usłyszeć w nocy na cmentarzach oraz w domach pogrzebowych w całym Valoranie. Pogrzeb na morzu Morze było gładkie i mroczne. Księżyc wisiał nisko nad horyzontem, podobnie jak przez ostatnie sześć nocy. Powietrza nie poruszał nawet podmuch wiatru, ale nie wiadomo, skąd dochodziła pieśń pogrzebowa. Vionax pływała na oceanie wokół Noxusu dostatecznie długo, aby wiedzieć, że taka atmosfera zwiastowała kłopoty. Stanęła na dziobie Darkwilla i spojrzała przez lunetę, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby posłużyć do ustalenia pozycji. „Nic, tylko morze” – powiedziała w mrok. „Żadnego lądu ani gwiazd, które rozpoznaję. Wiatr nie wieje w żagle. Wiosłowaliśmy przez wiele dni, ale niezależnie od tego, gdzie skręcimy, nie widać żadnego lądu, a Księżyc się nie porusza”. Potarła policzki dłońmi. Odczuwała głód i pragnienie, a ciągła ciemność uniemożliwiała dokładny pomiar czasu. Darkwill nie był nawet jej statkiem. Była pierwszym oficerem do chwili, w której topór freljordzkiego grabieżcy rozwalił głowę kapitana Mettoka i zapewnił jej nagły awans. Kapitan i piętnastu noxiańskich wojowników leżało w zawiązanych hamakach na pokładzie. Coraz silniejszy smród wydobywający się z ich ciał był jedynym wyznacznikiem czasu. Uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na ocean – jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła czarną mgłę unoszącą się z wody. Poruszały się w niej kształty z najstraszniejszych koszmarów. Przeklęta pieśń pogrzebowa rozbrzmiała głośniej i towarzyszyło jej bicie dzwonu pogrzebowego. „Czarna mgła” – powiedziała. „Wszyscy na pokład!”. Obróciła się i zeskoczyła, biegnąć na tył statku, w stronę koła sterowego. Co prawda nie mogła zrobić nic, aby poruszyć statek, ale nie mogła też sobie pozwolić, żeby znaleziono ją w innym miejscu. Przeklęty lament zagubionych dusz dosięgnął statku, gdy załoga wyszła na pokład i mimo całkowitego przerażenia, Vionax nie mogła odmówić piękna temu dźwiękowi. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu i zaczęły spływać po policzkach, nie ze strachu, ale ze smutku. „Pozwól, że zakończę twoją rozpacz”. Głos w jej głowie był chłodny i pozbawiony życia, jakby pochodził od zmarłego. Przywołał on obraz wypełnionego zwłokami wózka z żelaznymi kołami oraz noża dokonującego kolejnego nacięcia na kosturze. Vionax znała opowieści o czarnej mgle – wiedziała, że należy unikać wysp na wschodzie. Myślała, że statek znajdował się dostatecznie daleko od Shadow Isles, ale się myliła. Zatrzymała się, gdy czarna mgła wpłynęła na pokład, przynosząc ze sobą wycie i jęki umarłych. Upiory zawirowały nad głowami, tworząc chór przeklętych, a załoga Darkwilla krzyknęła z przerażeniem na ich widok. Vionax wyciągnęła pistolet, gdy z mgły wyłoniła się postać – wysoka i barczysta, odziana w poszarpaną szatę, niczym prałat, jednakże jej ramiona i głowa były opancerzone jak u wojownika. Przyczepiona łańcuchami księga wisiała u pasa widma. Był też długi kostur, ponacinany niezliczoną liczbę razy. Duchowe światło zalśniło z jego czubka i płonęło jak upadła gwiazda na dłoni. „Dlaczego płaczesz?” – zapytała istota. „Jestem Karthus i mam dla ciebie wspaniały podarunek”. „Nie chcę go” – powiedziała Vionax, pociągając za spust. Jej pistolet wypalił i z lufy wystrzelił ogień. Pocisk trafił w upiora, ale przeleciał przez niego, nie czyniąc krzywdy. „Śmiertelnicy...” – powiedział Karthus, potrząsając głową. „Boicie się tego, czego nie rozumiecie, i odwrócilibyście się od daru, który oferuję wam za darmo”. Potwór zbliżył się i mroczny blask z jego kostura skąpał pokład statku w bladym, niezdrowym świetle. Vionax cofnęła się, gdy jej załoga zaczęła padać pod wpływem światła, a ich dusze ulatywały z ciał. Potknęła się o jedne ze zwłok leżących w hamakach i upadła. Odepchnęła się od Karthusa, czołgając się po ciałach towarzyszy. Hamak pod nią się poruszył. Wszystkie zaczęły się poruszać, wijąc się jak ryby wyciągnięte z wody. Pasma mgły unosiły się z dziur w materiale i pomiędzy szwami, które okrętowy żaglomistrz wykonał, aby je zszyć. Twarze poruszyły się we mgle – twarze z którymi żeglowała przez lata, mężczyźni i kobiety, u których boku walczyła. Upiór stanął nad nią, a martwa załoga Darkwilla była obok niego, a ich duchowe postacie lśniły w świetle księżyca. „Śmierci nie należy się bać, pani Vionax” – powiedział Karthus. „Uwolni cię od bólu. Wreszcie przejrzysz na oczy i ujrzysz piękno wiecznego życia. Przyjmij piękno i wspaniałość śmierci. Puść swoją śmiertelność. Nie jest ci potrzebna”. Wyciągnął rękę i światło otoczyło Vionax. Krzyknęła, gdy zaczęło przenikać przez jej skórkę, mięśnie i kości, aż do samej duszy. Upiór zacisnął pięść i dziewczyna wrzasnęła, gdy poczuła, jak coś rozdziera ją od środka. „Uwolnij swoją duszę” – powiedział Karthus, nacinając po raz kolejny swój kostur. „Nie będziesz czuła bólu, strachu ani nie będziesz pragnęła czuć czegokolwiek innego poza tym, co ci pokazuję. Cuda czekają, śmiertelniczko. Czemu nie pragniesz takiego ukojenia...?” „Nie” – powiedziała ostatnim tchnieniem. „Nie chcę tego oglądać”. „Już na to za późno” – powiedział Karthus. Starsze Pierwsza Uwaga! Tłumaczenie amatorskie! Wielkie ilości fizycznej magii, które pochłaniają i niszczą Valoran od czasów Wojny Run przeraziły część Valoranu. Wiele miejsc oddalonych od cywilizacji zostało przekształconych w złowieszcze i niebezpieczne akweny. Howling Marsh są jednym z takich miejsc, zaś ich samo-wybranym wszechwładcą jest licz znany jako Karthus. Uważa się, że Karthus był magiem, który za życia był na tyle naiwnym, ażeby wkroczyć w zainfekowane wody szukając swego szczęścia, przez co został na wieki przemieniony przez mroczną magię przepełniającą bagno. Karthus włada teraz swym mokradłem, dominując żelazną (chociaż szkieletową) ręką. Odwiedzający nie są witani, zaś ten, kogo nie odstraszy liczowska, potworna moc, skończy najprawdopodobniej jako jeden z nieumarłych bytów... jako szkieletory oraz zombie w rosnącej armii umarłych sług Karthusa. W najciemniejsze noce Karthus wyśpiewuje opowieści o tych, którzy ulegli bagnu, zarówno niegdyś, jak i obecnie. Obecność Karthusa w League of Legends jest jednym z bardziej niezwykłych przypadków w historii League. Po pierwsze, jest to doszczętnie nietypowe, aby licz, który był znany z izolacji oraz pogardy dla życia mógłby chociażby zwrócić uwagę na organizację, która głosi ochronę życia. Po drugie, Karthus wyraźnie wystrzega się ceny potęgi i wpływu korzyści poprzez służenie League; jest on w zasadzie bezinteresownym ochotnikiem. Owe zachowanie jest zupełnie odmienne od tego, co jego żywot poza League może ukazać obserwatorom. Karthus nigdy nie mówił o swych intencjach w byciu bohaterem League, zaś po prawdzie, zdaje się on lekko drżeć przy pytaniach o to. W celu nie irytowania licza najbardziej rozważni ludzie po prostu porzucają te sprawy. }} Druga Karthus to straszliwe stworzenie – niegdyś śmiertelnik, był tak zafascynowany śmiercią, że z radością stał się nieumarłym. Teraz, jako Licz, Karthus jest bliżej swojego ukochanego grobu, niż kiedykolwiek marzył. Magia, którą się posługuje, ma swoje źródło w nicości i za jej pomocą, chce przedstawić światu to, co uważa za jedyną prawdę: jedynie po śmierci, życie zyskuje sens. Nawet jako chłopiec, Karthus był dziwny. Nie można było zaprzeczyć, że kryło się w nim coś mrocznego. Często trzymał się cieni i odrzucał towarzystwo innych osób. Zakradał się na pogrzeby nieznajomych i przemawiał do ich nagrobków. Szukał zwłok zwierząt, by je zachować i utrwalić, co stworzyło ponurą kolekcję straszliwej sztuki. Karthus zgłosił się do pomocy chorym i umierającym, ale nie z zamiarem wsparcia, lecz by z bliska oglądać śmierć tych, którym nie da się pomóc. Ostatecznie posunął się do upozorowania własnej śmierci, by móc z ukrycia obserwować własny pogrzeb z niezwykłą fascynacją. Gdy inni ludzie dowiedzieli się, co zrobił, byli tak zszokowani i zaniepokojeni, że w pewnym sensie Karthus naprawdę stał się dla nich martwy. Został całkowicie odrzucony przez żywych. Odosobnienie tylko przysłużyło się jego obsesji. Karthus jeszcze bardziej poświęcił się swoim badaniom na temat śmierci i zafascynował się legendami na temat Shadow Isles. Według nich, zjawy zmarłych kontynuowały tam życie po śmierci. Opętany tymi opowieściami Karthus wiedział, że musi sam przekonać się o ich prawdziwości. Po dotarciu na te przerażające wyspy, Karthus rozpoczął wędrówkę przez mgłę, zachwycając się dziwacznym pięknem tego miejsca. Czuł się tak, jakby wreszcie znalazł się w domu. Od zawsze chciał uchwycić moment śmierci, gdy życie opuszczało ciało i w jednej chwili osiągało znaczenie. Karthus zauważył, że życie po śmierci jest właśnie jak ta chwila zachowana na zawsze. Wtedy właśnie odkrył swoje przeznaczenie – przejść na drugą stronę i na zawsze porzucić świat żywych. Tego dnia, coś przebudziło się na Shadow Isles, gdy Karthus zrobił coś, czego nie zrobiła żadna inna istota: z własnej woli porzucił własne życie i stał się nieumarłym. Gdy powrócił do świata, Karthus był wcieleniem swojej obsesji. Jako nieśmiertelny Licz trzymający klucze do życia i śmierci, chce całemu światu zaśpiewać swoje rekwiem. }} Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów cs:Karthus/Příběh de:Karthus/Hintergrund en:Karthus/Background es:Karthus/Historia fr:Karthus/Historique ru:Karthus/Background sk:Karthus/Background